The Crimson Twins
by AceNightmareBouton
Summary: Two twins raised by the mythical demons, Sirens, suddenly jump in to the life of Natsu and the others! What secrets could they hold behind a cheery smile? And how could they change the life and fate a Fairy Tail, and a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer? Read Now to find out! Limited time only! [*snicker* sorry it started sounding like a commercial...:p] R&R pls!
**The Crimson Twins Chapter one-Adopted by Sirens?!**

Kari is a beautiful young 20 year old woman with long turqoise hair that cascades down her back like a waterfall. She had kind golden eyes framed with long eye lashes. She wore a golden bikini with a transluscent bronze cloth tied on her left side to resemble a skirt. She had lightly tanned skin and stood at 5'7, plus she had a naturally curvy body to top it all off. She and her 'sisters' were the only ones there, ofcourse ships usually avoid their island. With word getting out that they were there, no captains wanted to pilage the Siren Sisters.

The youngest ones were twins, Laura and Kayla, they had sea foam hair pulled into two long pigtails and bubble gum pink eyes. They wore bright pink bikinis with light blue scale patterns that tied in the middle in a big bow. Then there was Clover, the 'middle child', she short raven colored hair that was shorter in the back and longer in the front, ending at her jaw line. She had sharp magenta colored eyes framed darkly with jet black eyelashes. On the bridge of her nose was a pair of thin black wired glasses, she wore a black one piece with the back exposed and a low cut neck line. They all had lightly tanned skin like Kari and stood 5'7, well 5'5 for the twins. And like all sirens they were quite busty and attractive.

As they walked down the beach together, Clover spotted two small red blurs ahead of them. She seperated from the group and hurried her pace to investigate. Her eyes widened in shock as she discover two red headed toddlers washed up on the beach. As she stared down at the small children infront of her the rest caught up. "Hey, what's wrong Clov?" Kayla questioned as her and her twin tilted their heads. Then they spotted them, they both crouched down simultaneously and started checking on the small children. The girl twin had bright crimson hair that went to her shoulders with the bangs pinned up with bobby pins that had azure stars on them, she was small, scrawny and had ivory skin. She wore a light blue sun dress with a Azure sash in the middle tied into a bow on the back. The boy twin had shorter crimson hair that stopped on the bottom of the neck with his bangs hanging freely across his face. He was also small but not as scrawny and had a shade darker skin tone. He wore kahki cargo short and a dark blue t-shirt with a saying written in black on it 'Im just monkeying around!' and there was a small monkey hanging off the 'k' in monkey. The twins sighed in relief as they noted the small, shallow breathing of the children. Kayla picked up the girl twin as Laura picked up the other, they then turned to Kira "Can we take them with us? Please their hurt." Everyone turned to her with pouty faces and their best puppy eyes, the twins even managed alligator tears. Kari face-palmmed slightly and sighed "Yeah, sure. Let's adopt them while we're at it." Kayla and Laura's faces lit up at that "Yay! We finnally got younger sibilings!" Kari's eyes widened as she reached out to the twins while they dashed off. "Wait, wait! I was being sarcastic!"

The girl twin was the first to wake up as she stared up at thebaby blue sky that had fluffy clouds decorating it. Soon the siren sisters started crowding her, the twins sqealed in happiness "aww! she's so cute! Just look at those darling eyes!" Kari came hurrying over hearing that the girl had awoken. When she saw her awake she had to admit that the girl was freaking adorable. She had a little button nose and rose cheeks, and two big doe-like eyes that were a captivating baby blue and navy ring around that. She glanced around until her eyes landed on her brother. She looked panicked for a second as she leaned over to him and shook him. His eyes fluttered open which made the girl visably relax as he sat up. He had the same childish features as his sister, proving farther that were definately twins, but his eyes were paler than hers. The twins almost instantly jumped him though as they started pinching his cheeks "look at how cute he is!" This only made him aggitated as he pouted and started yelling at them to stop. Kari smiled fondly at them as she walked up to them and kneeled down infront of them. They turned to her with curious looks as she spoke "Hey there kiddos." The girl smiled and waved at her as the boy just stared at her "How would you guys like to stay with us?" Then she held out her hand expectantly, the girl teared up as she dashed past her hand and into her arms. Kari's eyes opened wide in shock before she smiled and returned the hug, the boy cracked a small smile as he nodded.

 **(2 years later)**

"Nightmare! Ace! Get your asses back here!" 5yr old Ace laughed as she turned to her twin brother Nightmare, who was sporting a michievous grin. Clover was chasing them wearing nothing but a towel and sporting newly dyed neon green hair. Ace now had long crimson hair that reached the middle of her back and was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a sky blue one peice swimsuit that had a green skirt attached to it and little darker blue star designs. Nightmare's hair had grown as well and was now to his shoulders in a wild mess. He wore black swiming trunks with azure wave patterns on the bottom, that got lighter as they went up. Clover chunked a shampoo bottle at them with deadly accuracy, Ace dodged easily enough as the bottle smacked against the wall. Clover suddenly caught them and chunked them into the deep sea water exclaiming "Training starts now!" Ace gasped as they surfaced and yelled out "hey! I'm sorry!" They both paled as a water whip formed around Clover's arm. Soon they were dodging between her and tried to stay afloat with their magic. Using her gift with water magic, Ace stayed afloat easily with little problems, though with the water whip her concentration broke a few times. Nightmare on the other hand was more gifted with ice and had trouble multi-tasking. Ace noticed the whip going for Nightmare just as he resurface and stood infront of him to take the hit. Clover's eyes widened as a icy blue magic circle appeared below Ace and water circle around her. Ace lifted her arms up around her as the water's speed picked up almost blocking her from view. She then jumped up and did a flip while swinging her her arms torwards Clover while yelling "Water demon Slayer: Hurricane's Revenge!" The hurricane then shot towards (don't imagine anything too grand because she's still 5) Clover and swept her away, Nightmare stood up on top of the water and smirked "wow. Nice." Ace smimled as they fist bumped, Clover stood up almost completely unscathed with a devious smile on her face. She stood proudly as a dark blue magic circle apeared in front of her "Nice try kids. But I'm the real deal, so it's gonna take more than a half trained pint-size to beat me." The magic circle then started glowing brightly as she got in her fighting stance "But, hey. Welcome to level two of training."

Ace and Nightmare limped inside as the sun started setting, bruises covering their bodies from head to toe. Kari smiled and chuckled "Hey nightmare, tommorow. Your training with me for special training." Nightmare paled as Ace pouted and exclaimed "what? Why don't I get special training~?" Kari smiled at the whining Ace then gestured to the twins "Tommorow They're your trainers." Ace smiled and 'whooped' then fist bumped the air. Ace woke up the next morning and stretched happily, she turned and saw her brother still sleeping in his bed. A mischievous smirk grew on her face as she pounced on him shouting "wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Nightmare groaned then flipped over and knocked her off of him, he growled in anger then chased after her. Ace ran out of the room then flipped over the stairs, when she landed on the ground she didn't waste a movement and dashed to the kitchen. When she came running in the twins jumped her and trapped her there with hugs. Smushing her into their chests as they squealed in happiness "Ace-chan~! Good morning~!" They sung out simutaneously, Ace growled in irritation as Nightmare walked in with a victorious smirk on his face. That was until Kari walked in and trapped him in a headlock "Hey there pint-size. You ready for training?" Nightmare paled and shook his head no, Kari smirked and started dragging him away "good." Ace started laughing at him until the twins started dragging her in a different direction. Ace struggled vainly until she realized that it was no use and just let them take her away.

 **(1 year later[sorry for all the skipping around but I don't want to reveal too much of my 'characters' because they have their own arch later on.])**

Ace stood up and stretched her sore muscles, she searched around her room, as she scanned the room. Her long blood red hair now reached past her waist and in a pony tail. She wore a two piece, the top part was a forest green with a tranluscent icy blue middle that split down the middle and had azure stars on it. The bottoms were forest green short shorts with a azure stretch band and an icy blue shooting star on the right leg. Plus she had a pair of neon green thin framed glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She listened for the others only to have an uncomfortably feeling set in her stomach. It was the worst feeling dread and she couldn't find out why, Nightmare was sleeping peacefully right across from her. She snuck down stairs, not bothering waking Nightmare today, so she could find out what's causing this feeling. She paused on the stairs almost afraid of what she'll find when she turned the corner. She heard a dish clang and smiled as she raced down the rest of the way. She felt her stomch lurch and churn as she saw the scene before her, she fell to her knees hanging on the the railing for support. Tears entered her eyes at the sight of the destroyed walls and broken furniture and home decor. She stood up on her weak, shakey 6 yr old legs and walked into the kitchen uncertainly. Not seeing anyone in there laughing and talking about what just happened she hun her head and dashed through the other room. Each just the same as the last...Destroyed.

Ace fell to her hand and knees outside on the beach, tears streaming down her face as she thought the worst. 'Kari...Clover...Kayla, Laura...Where are you guys?!' Suddenly she heard Nightmare yell "Ace?! Ace where are you?!" She stood up and ran back inside and straight into Nightmare's arms, He stumbled back and spoke shakily "W-Where is everyone..?" Ace shook as a sob ripped it's way out of her throat "Th-Their gone..." Nightmare's eyes widened in shock as he glanced around "No...No!" Ace tighted her hold on him as reality hit him hard. They stayed at the small cottege for a while before deciding to head out try to find their family. There wasn't any reason to stay anyways, they were running low on food and patience.

Ace dodged a giant bolder being thrown at her by this white hairy monkey thingy. Nightmare raced forward and punched it in the gut, it flew backwards and into an ice wall. He stood next to Ace and shook his wrist "Damn that thing feels like it's made of bricks." Ace chuckled as Nightmare inspected his knuckles, a smirk grew on his face as he saw a mysterious black liquid seep out of the fresh cuts. He shot his arm out straight as a dark purple magic circle appeared above it. The black blood reformed into a sword in his hand then sealed up the wounds. His smirk grew as his pale blue eyes darkened until they obsidian, he charged at the monkey and jumped up to slash at him. The monkey went to black as Nightmare suddenly dissappeared and reappeared on the ground. He slashed upwards, the monkey went flying towards Ace, who just side-stepped out of the way so that flew into wall. They were supprised when it turned into a human that had brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Ace and Nightmare exchanged looks before shrugging, Ace stepped up and put a hand inside the snow. It suddenly glowed icy blue before hardening into a thick slab of ice. Ace lifted her hand up then pushed the villager onto the ice sled before kicking it down the mountain 'I think I saw a village down there.' Was Ace's only thought before shrugging and walking off with Nightmare. Somehow they made it to the middle of a desolate forest full of mushrooms 'weren't we just on a mountain?' Nightmare seemed to be thinkning the same thing as he asked "Where are we?" Ace shrugged nonchalauntly "Who cares? besides," she turned around with a sloppy grin and an amused twinkle in her eyes "getting lost is half the fun of an adventure!" Nightmare sighed and shook his head, even though a grin of his own was tugging at his lips. Ace looked up as she saw the sun setting, she shrugged and started gathering fire wood "good a place as any!" She exclaimed before tossing on the ground in front of them, she then pulled a lighter out of her satchel and started the fire. Nightmare cocked an eyebrow at her and asked "where did you get that?" Ace shrugged and put the lighter away "I think a few towns back, it was just sitting of some one's porch." Nightmare face-palmed exageratedly "Ace...That's STEALING!" Ace shrugged and plopped down infront of the fire with a mischievous grin on her face "eh, we needed it more than they did. And if they DID need it that badly they'd have an extra." Nightmare just shook his head and left it at that, it's not like he was gonna win this argument anyways.

Ace's eyes fluttered open and she was met with a night sky decorating lightly with twinkling lights. Ace sighed this was the third night she's woken up at mid-night, and she knows by now that she wasn't going back to sleep. Ace stood up and stretched slightly, getting rid of the stiffness in her muscles from what sleep she got. She slung her satchel around her shoulders then climbed onto a low hanging branch, so that Nightmare wasn't out of view. She opened her pouch and gently pulled out a silvery-blue necklace. It was a simple chain that led down to a rose made of saphire that had a chain hanging off of that, it attached to a azure anchor at the bottom. Ace's sighed as she lifted the necklace to her lips and leaned against the tree, trying to force the tears away. Her eyes snapped open as she heard a rustling in the not too far away bushes, she checked on Nightmare who was still asleep. She felt someone step on her alarm, which was water set up in a ring around their camp, she could easily tell the way they clumsily sloshed through her magic.  
Ace jumped down from the branch and landed silently, she waited until she heard the slight russle of leaves. She darted towards the noise without making any of her own, once she met up the intruders they just smirked at her and said "Looks like the prey came to the predator..." Ace grinned sloppily as she stood up straight with an aloaf look on her "funny. I was just about to say the same thing." They scowled and one of them stepped away from their group of five, he lifted and arm as an animal take over turned it into a bear claw. He swung at Ace but she just yawned asa she swirled around it then punched him in the gut. He fell to his knees with a priceless look on his face, which made Ace start laughing. She looked up at the other four men with amusment dancing in her eyes "so, who's next?" One of the growled in anger as they all attacked her, she just danced around all of their attacks. Not even bothering to hit back as she started singing, her voice traveling out like a soft ring of bells. Entrancing the men as they slowed their hit, but did not cease.

"I can't even remember how it started."  
"A nagging voice my normal then departed from me~"  
"primal urges, spiriting my senses away."  
Ace's smirk grew as white magic circles appeared inside of all their eyes. "foggy glimses of the girl I used to be."  
"Preyed upon by the lowest of society..."  
"they're parasitic, demanding your comformity,"  
"pushing limits: things are gonna get real ugly."  
The men infront of her let up on their attacks as they started writhing in pain, barely keeping to their feet. Ace stood there calmly, watching them with cold eyes.  
"Ripping througth the last shreds of my humanity."  
"I'm not but a shadow of what I was and I'm hell bent and headed for you~"

The men started shaking in fear as the magic circle turned black and their worst nighgtmares came to life right before their eyes.

"Surely you've realized that there's no way out of this alive."  
"Close your eyes, Cause it's time for you to go to sleep."  
One of the weaker men colapsed on to their knees with a dull, blank look on his face before he face-planted.  
"Climbing through you window pane I'm creeping closer can you hear me?"  
"Go on mock me, say Im insane but it's you who's caught in my game~"  
"Cat and mouse a lovely circle~"  
The men left standing started inching backwards as their fears started inching torwards them.  
"watch you tongue! those words are hurtfull."  
"Hush now won't you stay awhile?"  
"Join me with a painted smile~"

The other three screamed as two dropped down getting preyed upon by their fears in their heads as the last one ran off. Ace dropped the magic and started huffing in exhaustion as she tried to regain her breath. 'I need to train with that more before I use it again...' Ace stood up straight and sighed before running a hand through her bangs and walking back to camp. When she got back Nightmare was awake and leaning against a tree facing her with a angry look on his face. Ace sweat-dropped and scratched the back of her head "Goodmorning." She said nervously, Nightmare didn't reply as he walked over to her silently. Ace sighed and just stood there waiting for him to yell, or hit at her, or anything really. What she wasn't expecting was Nightmare to hug and say "Stop trying to leave. We're family and family stick together dammit." Ace smiled as she pet his head and spoke teasingly "Awww...Is Nightmare afraid of the dark?" Nightmare just shook his head solemly before answering while tightening his hold "I just don't want you to leave me too..." Ace's eyes widened in shock before hugging him back, despite her hatred for hugs, and replied "nu-uh your stuck with me buddy. I ain't ever leaving you bro." Nightmare smirked before Ace playfully pushed him away before trapping him in a head lock and noggeying (is that how you spell it?) him. Nightmare pushed her off and chased after her as she race off "get back her Ace!" They chased eachother until both were out of breath, which took a while promise me.

Ace plopped down on the grass and watched as the morning sun rose over the tree tops. Suddenly a hooded figure walked out of the shadows and over to the children. Ace stood up and stood next to Nightmare. even though she knew it was useless, she could smell the blood on him from a mile away. If he wanted to kill them right now he could, easily. He smiled and looked up to greet them with a pair of golden eyes, Ace felt herself unintentionaly untense, Hejust seemed trustworthy in her eyes for some reason. Nightmare held out his hand to summon a sword but Ace put a hand on his arm. She shook her head not the turned towards the mysterious man, waiting for him to talk. Nightmare looked at his sister in shock before reluctantly putting his arm down and listening. The man chuckled "Nice choice boy... I've come here to offer you guys special deal." He then held out his hand towards them and continued "That of which can't be explained here, if you'll come with me I'll show you." Ace shrugged and took his hand then turned to her brother and held out her own. Nightmare sighed the grabbed ahold of her's before the man lead them away.

 **(2 years later)**

Ace had tears streaming down her cheeks as she desperately dug through the rubble yelling "Nightmare! Nightmare where are you!?" Her magical power spiked as the thing around her froze even some of the water droplets in the air "Don't you dare give up on me dammit! Where the hell are you!?" She heard someone weakly call out "Ace...is that you..?" Ace stood up and frantically started searching for the location of the voice.

Gildarts was walking through the forest when the path cleared up into an opening 'weird I don't remember a town being here...' He froze in shock as he was welcomed with what used to be guild, but was now a disator area. He stood there for a minute in shock until a little girl's desperate voice rang out "Don't you dare give up on me dammit! Where the hell are you!?" Then everything around him froze as if it was suddenly winter, dark luminous clouds gathered over head as thunder rolled in the distance. Gildarts wasn't worried about that though, he had to find that little girl and get her out of here. After a few seconds he found her collapsed onto her hand and knees infront of some rubble. Tears streamed down her face as she frantically dug at that pile "Nightmare you gonna be ok! Listen to me, your fine!" Gildarts' eyes widend as he rushed over there to help the child. When he got there he felt his stomach churn then lurch, under the ruble was a small boy that looked very similar to the girl. He had blood running down one side of his face and was partway under the rummble. The small redheaded girl vried heavier as she hugged the boy's head to her "We promised each other! You promised you'd never leave me!" Rain started pouring down heavily around them as the ground under the girl glowed icy blue. Lightning hit in random spots around them as kept yelling "You're all I have left Nightmare! Please~!" Gildarts dodged a lightning bolt before rushing forwards and placing a hand on the girls shoulder. He then put a hand on the rumble and suddenly went flying, using his crash magic to do so.

The girl stared up in suprise before turning back to her brother as she talked him in a hug "Nightmare! Your ok it's gonna be fine. Come on let's do this together ok?" Gildarts' eyes widend once more as he noticed that Nightmare's blood was black. Nightmare grunted in pain as the girl tried to lift him up, Gildarts smiled at them then picked up the small boy from her arms. She looked up at him before tears gathered in her brilliant blue eyes, she held her head low before hugging him tightly "Thank you..." With those final words she fell limpa nd stared falling to the ground. Gildarts caught her before she did so and picked her up as well, he chuckled as the rain let up completly revealing the starry night sky above them.


End file.
